


Nesting

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: As soon as Arthur entered the flat, he smelled it. Merlin’s pheromones. It smelled sweet like honey with a tinge of citrus and something more woody. It was entrancing.





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.  
> Written for the Challenge Three of Pornalot "Kink Link"

As soon as Arthur entered the flat, he smelled it. Merlin’s pheromones. It smelled sweet like honey with a tinge of citrus and something more woody. It was entrancing. Arthur’s instincts wanted nothing more than to find the source of this wonderful smell but what remained of self-control prevented him to move. Merlin was in heat. An unmated Omega, in heat, in the flat he shared with his Alpha friend. 

Of course they had discussed that matter when they had decided to share a flat after Uni. Merlin was meant to go back to his Mother for his heats. It wasn’t supposed to happen before another month. 

Arthur hesitated… As an unmated Alpha, he should have left. Whatever his mind could want, his instincts would win in the end, he knew it. As Merlin’s friend, he was torn in half. He wanted to help his friend, Merlin was probably afraid, troubled that his heat had come early. He needed someone close to him. On the other side, going to help Merlin would probably end in Arthur taking advantage of the situation… and Merlin wouldn’t even be able to resist. .

Arthur also knew that the longer he stayed here, the harder it would be to leave. Then he looked around him and finally noticed the state of the flat. There were sheets, and clothes everywhere. The couch was bare of his cushions. Arthur went to the kitchen where he found bags of unpacked grocery : at least a dozen packs of cheddar, bananas, water bottles. Slowly realisation dawned on Arthur. The clothes, the food reserves. 

Arthur slowly walked towards Merlin’s room. The smell was more intense there and it was getting harder not to let his instincts guide him. He had to resist, though. For Merlin.

The door to his room was ajar. Arthur looked inside and his suspicion was confirmed. Merlin was lying on the bed, in the middle of a pile of clothes, cushions and sheets, naked. He was asleep.

Merlin had made a nest. In the flat he was sharing with Arthur, because his heat had come earlier and he had even used Arthur’s clothes to built his nest. Arthur couldn’t ignore what it meant. Merlin, as an unmated Omega seemed to think that this place was safe enough to build a nest and he had chosen the clothes he preferred which smelled like Arthur. He wanted Arthur to share his nest and mate him.

“Arthuuur…” 

The whining made Arthur come inside. As an Alpha, he had to give his Omega what he needed. His Omega… Merlin would become his. A shiver run along Arthur’s spine as he slowly sat next to Merlin’s nest. Merlin opened his eyes.

“Arthur?”

“Shhh, Merlin. I’m here. I’ll take care of you.”

Suddenly, Merlin curled up on the other side of the nest.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t know it would come so fast… I… I’m sorry for the clothes but…”

“Merlin! Stop! It’s okay. You’ve made such a beautiful nest, it’s okay.”

Hearing the praise, Merlin immediately calmed down.

“You like my nest?”

“Yes. Would you let me in?”

Arthur immediately smelled the change in Merlin, more relaxed and so inviting.

“Yes.”

For an Omega to let an Alpha join him in his nest was like agreeing to be mated. Had Merlin fantasized about it before like Arthur had done?

Arthur took off his clothes and let himself enjoy the view of Merlin. He had lay more comfortably in his nest and Arthur saw how his thighs were already covered in slick. He was so wet, all ready for his Alpha, for Arthur.

Arthur came back to the nest and joined Merlin inside. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long... Your smell. It drove me mad.” Arthur explained as he covered Merlin’s body with his. 

The feeling of their skin touching was overwhelming. Merlin was smiling contentedly. Arthur leaned on and kissed him. He tried to keep it soft and gentle but his instincts were too strong and the kiss soon became hungry and passionate.

“What do you want?” Arthur asked in between kisses. 

“I want you to mate me.”

Merlin’s smell became stronger, filling the nest. Arthur went back to kiss him, leaning on. Their cocks rubbed together. Merlin moaned through the kiss. 

Arthur kept rubbing against Merlin. Merlin body was so warm, so pliant. He was made for that, for the passionate coupling of an Omega to his Alpha. Arthur’s cock kept sliding with Merlin’s slick and nudging his hole.

“Please. Want you.” Merlin begged.

“I’m here, Merlin.”

With a swift movement, Arthur was indeed there, pressing against Merlin’s entrance. That’s when his instincts took over and he slowly entered the tight pucker. Arthur held his breath. The feeling was so strong. His knot was already starting to swell. Arthur felt overwhelmed by all the sensations: Merlin’s smell, the feelings of his body surrounding him, the sound of his moans…

“Arthur… Move.”

Arthur moved. He managed to keep it slow for the first movements but Merlin’s hips kept moving towards him. Arthur gripped Merlin’s hips to keep him in place and started pounding at a steady rhythm. 

Merlin was writhing, moaning, his eyes closed, his fist clenching the sheets. 

They both knew it wasn’t going to last, they were far too gone for that.

“Knot….knot...me…” Merlin whimpered as Arthur’s knot kept hitting the rim of Merlin’s entrance.

How was Arthur supposed to resist? He slowed his pace, pressing down in shorter pumps until, finally, his knot was inside where it swelled even more, locking him in place. He kept moving, though, brushing against Merlin’s prostate. Only a few moves and Merlin was coming. He grasped Arthur’s wrists and thrashed again the bed, crying Arthur’s name . Feeling Merlin tense around him was enough for Arthur to climax. 

Arthur had never come like that, with such satisfaction. Merlin’s sent was mixing with his, become a third one. They were mated and every other Alpha could now smell it. Merlin was Arthur’s.

Arthur slowly let himself fall on Merlin and kissed him lazily. Now they had to wait for his knot to deflate. It would probably take some time. Arthur let his hand slowly caress Merlin’s arms. They kept kissing, in a slower and more tender way. Then, slowly, Arthur managed to maneuver Merlin so he could spoon him. Merlin moaned in satisfaction and Arthur kissed his neck.


End file.
